Communication networks, such as digital broadcast networks, enable end users with electronic devices to receive digital content from various service and content providers. To communicate services and content, the network may use various standards, such as those developed by the Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) Project, which implement a layered protocol stack such as the one described by the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Reference Model. Within the network protocol, transport streams may be defined to encapsulate individual components of programs or other services. Such components may include, for example, audio, video, or text components of a program or service. The network may also carry a service guide (SG), which describes for users the services and content available for subscription or purchase.
Within the communication network, digital content can be transmitted in a cell, which is a geographical area covered by a terrestrial transmitter. A cellular network may have multiple cells and cells may be adjacent to other cells. When a device moves between cells, a handover procedure may be initiated. Performing a handover may allow for an electronic device to continue receiving services or programs from the communication network in a neighboring cell.
The same digital content may also be transmitted from a satellite over a satellite coverage area, which may overlap or be adjacent to the cellular network. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to perform a handover to the satellite-transmitted signal when the electronic device moves into a satellite coverage area. However, the electronic device in a cellular network may not be aware of the satellite signal and/or may not have the required signaling information to perform the handover.